


Sniffles

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: Grell has caught a cold and doesn't think anyone has noticed, but William is far more attentive than the redhead realizes.





	Sniffles

"Achoo!"

Grell's loud sneeze caught through the night air; intermingling with the constant, cold rain and rumbling thunder. He produced a handkerchief from a pocket to attend to his nose before retrieving a small pocket mirror. He looked a mess! Not only had the rain cause his beautiful hair to frizz horribly, his eyes were swollen and his nose was nearly the same color as his hair. "Red is beautiful for hair, lips, and clothes," he mused aloud, "but it's not quite as attractive for the nose and the eyes." Even his voice was hoarse, and he coughed softly as he put away the mirror to look back down at the dreary street. His target should be arriving soon, and his only goals now were to retrieve the soul so he could leave this dreadful place.

Reapers rarely got sick. Their bodies healed much quicker then when they were human, so rarely did they suffer from typical ailments. There were times, however, when an infection or illness got the better of them briefly. Grell had been collecting quite a few souls in the cold, autumn rain lately, which had caused a tiny head cold. It wasn't serious, although it was annoying. Of course, no one at the office had even noticed. Grell had been careful not to blow his nose in front of everyone, but it was said that no one, not even Ronald or William had even looked close enough to see he was sick.

Finally, a scrawny old man stumbled into view. He could barely put one foot in front of the other. To the casual observer, he might have appeared drunk, but Grell knew that he was having a heart attack. It was his listed cause of death. Taking a loud gasp of breath, the man suddenly collapsed into a puddle.

"Time to get to work," Grell said, as he leaped from his perch to land gracefully beside the fallen man. It was a routine job, and the records were overwhelmingly dull. Considering his time and effort, the man could have at least had a torrid string of affairs for Grell to observe, but there was nothing. Grell sneezed again as he stamped the man's records as being completed. There was nothing of interest. His work completed, he created a portal to return to his own realm.

Dispatch was basically empty at this hour, and Grell just threw the paperwork on his desk as he headed towards the restroom. He carefully washed his slightly puffy face as he regarded his reflection once again. "You look terrible, darling," he said aloud. Taking care of his nose once again and washing his hands, he returned to his desk.

To his surprise, there was a cup of something hot and steaming by his papers. "What's this?" he asked aloud - not really expecting an answer.

"Hot apple juice," William answered from the shadow of his office. He stepped closer as he spoke. "Hot liquids are good for a cold. I would normally recommend tea, but I know you're not fond of it."

Grell's tired eyes widened slightly. "Darling?" she asked, "You...knew?"

William didn't answer the question. "I've also put in a request giving you a few days off effective immediatly," William said, "Rest will help you more than anything. Go on home and get into bed." He stepped closer to her desk and put his hand upon the file. "I'll finish up your paperwork this one time."

Without warning, Grell threw his arms around William. "Darling!" he exclaimed, as he brought his lips close to William.

William put his hand between them. "Do you want to infect me, Sutcliff?" he asked. Stepping back, he straightened his jacket. "Honestly."

"I'm just so thrilled, darling," Grell said, "This is the first time you've ever said that you've loved me."

"I believe you are mistaken," William said, as he adjusted his glasses, "I didn't say that I loved you."

Grell's smile grew as he glanced at the paperwork he had left on the desk and then back to William. "Yes, you did, darling," he said, "In your own way, you just did." With a soft giggle, Grell moved forward quickly to kiss William on the cheek before turning to leave. "You know where to find me if you need me," he called as he left the office.

The door slammed behind Grell, and William stood there alone. "Honestly," he said again, as he picked up the papers and returned to his office. As he got to his doorway, he paused for just a moment, as he turned to look at the door where Grell had just left.

And for the briefest of moments, William smiled.


End file.
